Awalë - Princesse guerrière
by Fanelie
Summary: Awalë, c'est la fille d'Aragorn, ça c'est son histoire qui commence avec le vol de sa petite soeur. Elle part donc à sa recherche avec son père Aragorn et quelques membres de la communauté. Ca y est le chapitre 4 est là !
1. L'enlevement

Voilà le premier chapitre.  
  
Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez.  
  
J'en ai déjà écrit pas mal, mais je n'ai pas encore fini.  
  
Laissez des Reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises.  
  
Chapitre 01 : l'enlèvement.  
  
Il faisait grand soleil et les oiseaux chantaient, Aragorn était réveillé mais se croyait encore dans son rêve. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauron avait été détruit voilà 20 ans et la paix régnait dans le pays de Gondor. Comme chaque année les neuf compagnons de la communauté de l'anneau allaient se retrouver dans le forêt de Fangorn, (Faramir ayant prit la place de son frère) c'était un rendez-vous qu'aucun d'eux ne manquait jamais. Et le rendez-vous était le lendemain, le soir même Aragorn devrait partir car il voulait arriver le plus tôt possible, il avait tellement de choses à raconter aux autres, et tellement à entendre. Il se leva de son grand lit, Arwen dormait toujours d'un sommeil paisible. Et dans un berceau a côté du lit était un bébé, le dernier né du couple royal, dormant lui aussi. Il ne voulut pas les réveiller et sortit de leur chambre. Il alla se promener dans le jardin qui entourait leur palais de Minas Tirith.  
  
Soudain un grand cri retentit. Il vit s'envoler de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter une grande créature aillée. Il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il remonta les marches qui menaient à la chambre en courant et constata que le bébé avait disparu. Sa fille, qui avait à peine 1 an venait de disparaître. Il prit la reine dans ses bras, lui expliqua la situation et la consola comme il put. Ensemble ils prirent une décision, le roi allait aller le lendemain au rendez-vous, il expliquerait l'affaire à ses amis et irait à la recherche de sa fille avec qui voudrait bien le suivre.  
  
Le lendemain soir, il fit préparer son cheval. Pendant son absence, il laisserait son fils, Eldarion, régner. Sa fille, Awalë, âgée de 19 ans vint lui suggérer une autre tactique.  
  
Père, je voudrais partir avec vous à la recherche de ma sœur, je suis prête, j'ai 19 ans et je sais me battre aussi bien sinon mieux qu'Eldarion. Je vous en prie.  
  
Ah ! Ma fille. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner à la réunion de la compagnie en Fangorn mais après, je laisserai les autres décider s'ils veulent bien d'un nouveau membre. Mais en tout cas, je suis très honoré par ta requête.  
  
Merci papa. 


	2. Reunion

Voilà la suite, j'essaye de mettre à jour aussi souvent que possible,  
  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réunion.  
  
Tous deux sautèrent à cheval. Leur paquetage sur le dos et l'épée et l'arc prêt à venger le vol de l'être cher. Ils chevauchèrent, la tête dans perdue dans leurs pensées respectives pendant plusieurs heures où ils suivirent les montagnes blanches. Ensuite ils bifurquèrent vers le nord, passèrent devant Edoras mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. Continuant leur chemin vers Fangorn. Ils traversèrent l'Emnet Ouest et arrivèrent enfin à Fangorn. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Ils installèrent alors leur tentes. Arriva Gandalf peu après. Ils se saluèrent et Gandalf installa cheval et paquetage un peu plus loin, aucun d'eux n'expliqua ses histoires. La règle voulait que l'on attende que tout le monde soit là pour ne pas devoir répéter ; Quelques heures plus tard arrivèrent Faramir, suivi de Legolas, Gimli et des 4 Hobbits. Tous s'installèrent autour d'un feu qu'Aragorn venait d'allumer après s'être embrassés. Tous observèrent Aragorn et Awalë, en effet, certains de la compagnie ne connaissaient pas la fille d'Aragorn et les autres se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait là.  
  
Elle prit la parole :  
  
Awalë : Bonjour, je ne connais pas la plupart d'entre vous (elle se tourna vers les 4 hobbits, Gimli et Legolas) et je vais donc me présenter. Je suis Awalë, fille d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, j'ai 19 ans et, bien que je n'appartienne pas à la première compagnie, je voudrais me joindre à vous pour des raisons que mon père vous expliquera mieux que moi.  
  
Aragron : Merci Awalë. En effet, je vous expliquerai tout mais plus tard car ce que je vous annoncerai risque d'être soumis à longues et fastidieuses discussions. Commençons donc, comme chaque année, par la comté.  
  
Frodon : La comté va bien depuis que Sam l'a prise en main.  
  
Sam : Merci monsieur Frodon.  
  
Pippin : Oui heureusement que Grand-pas m'a libéré de son service car je me rends compte que la comté est de plus en plus belle.  
  
Tout le monde rit, sauf bien sûr Aragorn et Awalë. Celui-ce se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli.  
  
Aragorn : Alors, vous deux. Avez-vous visité Fangorn comme prévu ?  
  
Legolas : Oui et c'était magnifique. Les arbres de cette forêt ont tant de choses à raconter. Ce fut extraordinaire.  
  
Gimli : Les arbres n'avaient pas autant de choses à raconter que les vieilles pierres du gouffre du Helm.  
  
Aragorn : Toujours dans vos vieilles querelles les amis. Et vous Gandalf, quelles nouvelles de l'ennemi ?  
  
Gandalf : Bien que l'ennemi soit calme, il me semble qu'il ait de plus en plus d'activités de son côté mais rien d'alarmant pour le moment.  
  
Awalë : Sur ce dernier point, vous vous trompez fortement.  
  
Elle s'était levée. Legolas l'observait. Elle était grande, comme ses parents, avait de longs cheveux noirs tout comme eux et les superbes yeux d'Aragorn et des Dunedains. Elle était vraiment belle. Legolas sentait qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Et, en plus d'être belle, elle était courageuse comme son père, il n'en doutait pas.  
  
Aragorn : Awalë a raison, un Uruk-haï est sortit du lot en Mordor et gouverne ses semblables. Orcs, Gobelins, Uruk-haï et aigles du Mordor sont ressortis du territoire de l'ennemi. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'est introduit dans le palais de Minas Tirith, hier matin et à kidnappée Damaë, notre dernière née. C'est pour cela qu'Awlë m'accompagne, elle voudrait retrouver sa sœur.  
  
Toute l'assemblée poussa une exclamation ! Le Mordor avait à nouveau sa puissance, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Aragorn : Je voudrais aller récupérer ma fille et je demande votre aide. Que ceux qui le veulent m'accompagnent, que les autres rentrent chez eux.  
  
Frodon : Je pense parler au nom des 4 hobbits ici présents en disant que nous nous faisons vieux maintenant et que ces histoires ne sont plus de notre âge. Mais je suis sûr que vous la retrouverez, du moins c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite.  
  
Faramir : Je vous aurais bien accompagné mon seigneur mais Eowyn attend notre premier enfant et je ne me résous pas à la laisser le mettre au monde seule. Je suis désolé.  
  
Aragorn : Je comprends les amis, ce n'est pas grave, nous nous débrouillerons sans vous.  
  
Legolas et Gimli se regardèrent,  
  
Ensemble : Nous venons.  
  
Ararogn sourit, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur eux. Awalë était contente aussi, elle allait pouvoir discuter avec eux. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient une légende, voir un nain et un elfe amis était des plus rare en terre du milieu.  
  
Aragorn : Et vous Gandalf, que comptez vous faire ?  
  
Gandalf : Je ne vous accompagne pas, Gripoil me mènera en Mordor et j'y prendrai des nouvelles que je vous amènerai.  
  
Aragorn : Bien, c'est convenu, nous partirons tous les 4 demain matin, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent.  
  
Gandalf : Je pars immédiatement. 


	3. Le depart

Encore un petit chapitre qui ne fait qu'établir les faits, pas d'action pour le moment.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3: Le départ.  
  
Gandalf était partit, de même que Faramir et les 4 hobbits. Il ne restait dans la forêt de Fangorn que Gimli, Legolas, Awalë et Aragorn. Ceux- ci étaient assis autour du feux, discutant du chemin à suivre.  
  
Legolas : Je propose de passer par l'Emnet Ouest, de traverser le fleuve et d'entrer en Mordor par l'Isenmouth, nous arriverons ainsi assez près de Barad-Dûr.  
  
Aragorn : Se serait en effet un chemin possible mais j'aimerais ne pas trop nous fatiguer sur le chemin menant en Mordor afin de nous permettre d'être en état de mener un éventuel combat en Mordor. Je propose plutôt de passer par Edoras. Nous pourrons y être pour la nuit, y loger et repartir demain vers Minas Tirith. Si besoin est, nous pourrons dormir une fois dehors entre-temps. Cela nous fera arriver en mordor dans 1 ou 2 jours. Je trouve cela raissonable. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Gimli : Je vous suis, Aragarn !  
  
Legolas : Oui, après tout, c'est votre fille, nous vous suivons.  
  
Awalë : Moi aussi papa, comme si j'avais le choix. 


	4. les compagnons de voyage

Pas vraiment beaucoup plus d'action dans ce chapitre mais l'histoire avance doucement, de nouveaux éléments s'ajoutent et viennent faire avancer les choses. Le chapitre est aussi un peu plus long que les précédents. Comme ça, ceux qui l'avaient réclamé sont contents !lol  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: Les compagnons de voyage.  
  
Awalë était plutôt contente d'aller à Edoras car s'était là-bas que résidait Eomer. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais elle avait aussi laissé là- bas un grand ami qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années auparavant, le fils d'Eomer et Lothiriel. C'était un fier chevalier de la marche, le 3ème maréchal Elfwine le blond. Elle espérait vivement qu'il serait à Edoras ce soir quand ils y arriveraient bien qu'il y ait peu de chance. Enfin, les autres s'étaient levés et commencaient à se préparer. Elle se leva aussi remballa son paquetage, monta sur son cheval et les appela :  
  
Awalë : Alors les hommes, nous n'êtes toujours pas prêts ? Je vous attends !  
  
Aragorn : On arrive, mais tu n'as pas les tentes a ranger toi !  
  
Awalë : C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde ! Bon on y va.  
  
Les hommes montèrent sur le chevaux. Et tous partirent en direction d'Edoras. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée et en début de soirée, ils entrèrent fiers et droits dans Edoras. Ceux qui les virent furent conscients de la force et de la détermination qui émanait des 4 chevaliers. Leurs chevaux les menèrent à l'entrée d'une écurie. Il les y laissèrent. Continuant à pied, ils suivirent une longue allée pavée. Celle-ce les mena a un escalier qu'ils gravirent. Ils arrivèrent à une lourde porte. Ils la poussèrent et entrèrent dans une vaste salle où se trouvait Hama, l'huissier d'Eomer. Aragorn, connaissant la coutume pour être déjà venue de nombreuses années auparavant, déposa sont arme, Legolas et Gimli firent de même. Awalë hésitait. Elle ne désirait pas se défaire de son épée mais avait une totale confiance en son père et en Eomer. Ayant tous finit pas déposer leurs armes ils purent entrer. Sur un trône, au milieu de l'immense salle où les ombres et la lumière jouaient, siégeait Eomer. Il était droit, fier et un grand sourire barrait son visage. Il se leva et donna l'accolade à son vieil ami Aragorn. Il salua les autres. Dans l'ombre un peu en retrait se tenait debout un autre homme. Il était large d'épaule et de haute stature. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeus verts brillaient dan le noir. Il fit un pas en avant, Eomer le présenta à Leolas et Gimli qui ne le connaissaient pas encore.  
  
Eomer : Voici mon fils aîné, Elfwine, mais je crois qu'Aragorn et Awalë le connaissent.  
  
Quand il s'était avancé dans le lumière, elle l'avait reconnu, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sûre, encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le moment et le courage de lui avouer. Eomer la coupa dans ses pensées.  
  
Eomer : Mes amis, je suis content de vous recevoir… Quel bon vent vous amène ? Non, attendez, vous devez avoir très faim, nous discuterons de tout ça à table.  
  
***  
  
Ils étaient à table. Il y avait Eomer, sa femme, son fils et les 4 compagnons. Ils avaient fini le reaps mais restaient assis. Aragorn était en train de leur expliquer la situation. Quand il eut fini, les discussion sur divers sujets allèrent bon train. Elfwine se leva et alla près d'Awalë.  
  
Elfwine : Je vais marcher dehors, vous m'accompagnez ?  
  
Awalë : Avec plaisir.  
  
Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Legolas les suivit des yeux. Ils descendirent quelques marches, marchèrent un peu jusqu'à arriver près d'une fontaine. Awalë et Elfwine s'installèrent. Aucun ne prit la parole. Puis Elfwine se décida à parler.  
  
Elfwine : Je suis content que vous soyez là. C'est une triste raison qui vous amène mais mon cœur se réjouit de vous revoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle que dan mes souvenirs.  
  
Awalë : Et vous toujours aussi direct.  
  
Ils rirent de bon cœur. C'était la 1ère foois depuis ce dernier d'Awalë.  
  
***  
  
Legolas se leva, il voulait aller rejoindre les autres, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Elfwine. Il descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers les rires. Quand il arriva à hauteur de la fontaine, les rires avaient cessé. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia, il en eut le souffle coupé et eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir. En effet, Elfwine et Awalë étaient enlacés. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Awalë le vit. Un sourire illumina son visage.  
  
Awalë : Legolas, venez vire que je vous présente mon ami Elfwine, fils d'Eomer et 3ème maréchal de la marche du Rohan  
  
Legolas se força à faire un beau sourire et convaincant bien qu'il eut plus envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer.  
  
Awalë, elle, était contente. Elle avait trouvé en Elfwine son âme sœur.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, tous les 4 compagnons étaient prêts à partir. Soudain, quelqu'un cria, Elfwine arriva en courant :  
  
Elfwine : Attendez, ne partez pas, mon père est d'accord, je voudrais me joindre à vous.  
  
Aragorn : il n'en …  
  
Elfwine : Attendez, avant d'en dire plus Aragorn, je voudrais vous dire que j'aime votre fille et que c'est réciproque, en vous accompagnant, je vous prouverai mon courage et ainsi je pourrai espérer me voir accorder sa main.  
  
Aragorn : Bon, puisque c'est pour une si noble cause.  
  
Il sourit en se tournant vers sa fille.  
  
Elfwine : Puisque c'est réglé allons-y !  
  
Ils avaient emporté d'Edoras des provisions et de chauds manteaux car Aragorn voulait les faire passer par les 'Montagnes Blanches' et il faisait plus froid par là-bas. Ils se mirent en route. 


	5. Voyage et enlevement

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous contenter. J'en suis au chapitre 7 et il y en a dix, mais par écrit, car il faut encore que je les tape et que je les envoie.  
  
Chapitre 5: Voyage et enlèvement.  
  
Ils galopaient depuis plus de 4h. Aragorn les fit stopper. Ils allaient faire une pause, ils en avaient tous besoin. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux. Aragorn fit un feu. Chacun étala sa couverture. Celle d'Awalë était bien proche de celle d'Elfwine. Aragorn le remarqua :  
  
Aragorn : Eh ! Les enfants, je vous ferais remarquer qu'Elfwine ne m'a pas encore prouvé son courage.  
  
Elfwine : Ca ne saurait tarder, je le sens.  
  
Comme il terminait sa phrase, des flèches jaillirent tout autour d'eux.  
  
Legolas : C'est une embuscade et se sont des flèches d'orcs.  
  
Il banda son arc et tira une flèche qui alla se ficher antre les 2 yeux d'un grand orc. Aragorn se battait à l'épée et Gimli à la hache. Les orcs tombaient comme des mouches. Soudain Aragorn trébucha sur une pierre et baissa sa garde pour rétablir son équilibre. Seulement l'ennemi en profita et fit un geste pour l'embrocher vif. Heureusement, une flèche lui arriva dans le cou. Ce fut juste en tombant qu'il heurta Aragorn qui, bien qu'ayant esquivé, se retrouva avec l'épée de l'ork fichée dans la cuisse. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra évanoui.   
  
Soudain, les orcs se retirèrent. Legolas et Gimli coururent vers leur ami qui était toujours à terre. Aragorn se relevant péniblement, regarda autour de lui. Il manquait Awalë et Elfwine. Ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis, ils n'étaient pas lâches, ne restait qu'une solution, ils avaient été capturés par les orcs et c'est pourquoi l'attaque avait subitement stoppé. 


	6. A la rescousse

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long.  
  
Par écrit j'avance pas mal, l'histoire est déjà presque finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver du temps pour la taper.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, dites moi ce que vous trouvez qui aurait pu être mieux ou au contraire les passages que vous avez aimés TOUT QUOI !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6: A la rescousse.  
  
Aragorn marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'au campement. Les chevaux s'étaient enfuis, aucun problème pour eux, ils retrouveraient leurs maîtres. Mais il allait être difficile pour Aragorn de se déplacer dans l'immédiat.  
  
Aragorn : Legolas, regardez si vous ne trouvez pas dans les environs de la « plante des rois » et cherchez deux grandes branches. Je vais soigner cette vilaine blessure et me servir des bois comme de béquilles. Il faut retrouver les jeunes.  
  
***  
  
Awalë et Elfwine avaient bien été enlevés par les orcs. Ceux-ci les avaient enchaînés et les traînaient et en laisse. Les orcs firent enfin une pause, cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures qu'ils marchaient grand train et la soif commençait à tenailler les prisonniers. En plus, Awalë s'efforçait d'enfoncer ses bottes les plus profondément possible dans le sol pour que son père puisse suivre sa trace. Ils avaient les mains attachées dans le dos et étaient surveillés par les orcs, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de s'échapper. Leur seule chance était que le reste du groupe retrouve leur trace et les libère. C'était risqué mais faisable.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn était couché sur le dos, il s'était soigné tant bien que mal et soufrait assez mais il se sentait prêt à repartir. Il allait donnes l'ordre de départ quand il entendit un craquement. Croyant que c'étaient les orcs qui, après avoir été chercher du secours, revenaient les achever, il dégaina Anduril et se releva. Mais il n'eut pas à se battre car se fut Gandalf qui lui apparut.  
  
Gandalf : Quel accueil, vous êtes blessé Aragorn ?  
  
Aragorn : Oui, nous avons été attaqués par un groupe d'orcs, ils ont enlevé Awalë et Elfwine.  
  
Gandalf : Elfwine, Elfwine le blond ? Fils d'Eomer ?  
  
Aragorn : Oui, il s'est joint à nous à Edoras. Quelles nouvelles de l'ennemi ?  
  
Gandalf : Damaë est enfermée dans une des tours de Barad-Dûr. Mais il ne devrait pas être trop dur de la récupérer, il semblerait que le Mordor soit peu gardé, tous les orcs sont de sortie.  
  
Aragorn : Etrange, mais c'est un bon point pour nous. J'allais justement proposer de partir. Vous nous accompagnez, je présume ?  
  
Gandalf : Je viens, bien sur , mais vous, est-ce que vous saurez marcher ? Montez sur Gripoil, il vous acceptera, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
  
Aragorn monta donc sur le cheval et la compagnie se mit en route. Assez fréquemment, Aragorn descendait pour examiner les traces, plutôt visibles, laissées par les orcs et par sa fille. Pendant deux jours, ils suivirent leur trace gagnant du terrain sur leurs ennemis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La blessure d'Aragorn s'était refermée et il recouvrait ses forces peu à peu. Il ne se servait plus de Gripoil afin de mieux pister les orcs.  
  
Legolas : Je les voie, ils sont à environ ½ miles. Ils sont arrêtés. Si l'on court, on peut les atteindre. Ils ont l'air d'être peu nombreux, nous avons du leur infliger de lourdes pertes.  
  
Ils coururent, les attaquèrent et tuèrent de l'orc à volonté. Aragorn détacha lui-même sa fille et Elfwine.  
  
Elfwine : Merci de nous avoir secouru, mais je n'ai pu vous montrer mon courage en nous libérant moi-même.  
  
Aragorn : Tu me l'as gardée en vie, c'est déjà très bon pour toi !  
  
Gandalf : Et si nous continuions notre route vars le Mordor ? 


End file.
